Electronic displays are found in numerous types of electronic devices including, without limitation, electronic book (“eBook”) readers, mobile phones, laptop computers, desktop computers, televisions, appliances, automotive electronics, and augmented reality devices. Electronic displays may present various types of information, such as user interfaces, device operational status, digital content items, and the like, depending on the type and the purpose of the associated electronic device. The appearance and the quality of a display may affect a user's experience with the electronic device and the content presented thereon. Accordingly, enhancing user experience and satisfaction continues to be a priority.
A cell gap is defined between a top support plate and a bottom support plate of an electronic display device, such as an electrowetting display device. Attempts have been made to minimize the cell gap in conventional electrowetting display devices to mitigate performance issues. However, if the cell gap is too small, the oil in individual electrowetting pixel regions may undesirably contact an inner surface of the top support plate as the oil moves within the electrowetting pixel region. The undesirable contact may deteriorate oil motion within the electrowetting pixel region leading to poor display performance.